Der Rosenkavalier
by CheyennesDream
Summary: Sesshomaru steht unter dem Zwang, zu heiraten. Dieser wird noch größer, nachdem der Geliebte seiner Mutter das Familienunternehmen fast ruiniert hat. Eine reiche Dämonin muss her, sodass Frau Mama sehr zum Missfallen ihres Sohnes ständig Partys organisiert. Doch der Hundedämon hat seine Wahl bereits getroffen. ... Neuzeit FF Inu&Kago, Sess


Izanami - Sie, die Sie einlädt hereinzukommen

**Der Rosenkavalier**

**1. Kapitel - Und wieder eine Rose**

Die Aufzugtüren öffneten sich und eine junge blondhaarige Dämonin trat heraus. Bekleidet war sie mit einem eleganten, nicht zu auffälligen Kostüm. Ihre Haare hingen lang den Rücken hinab. Sie war eine natürliche Person, benutzte keine Schminke und verzichtete auf Schmuck bis auf eine dezente Halskette, ein Geschenk ihres verstorbenen Gefährten, das sie in Ehren hielt.  
Mit anmutigen, weichen Schritten lief sie über den Flur zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz. Nur noch eine kurze Distanz trennte sie von der offenstehenden Tür zu ihrem Büro, als sie stehen blieb. Izanami Tanaka seufzte und sah sich in dem vorderen Raum um. Mehrere Schreibtische, unzählige Aktenschränke, der eine oder andere Kopierer füllten ihn aus. Diese Leute waren Izanami alle unterstellt. Zuverlässige Mitarbeiter, mit denen sie jeden Tag zusammenarbeitete und auch gut auskam. Nur wenige Angestellte des New Yorker Büros waren bereits erschienen, da es noch sehr früh war. Sie selbst kam heute Morgen absichtlich eher, um ihn zu überraschen. Doch scheinbar war es ihr wieder nicht gelungen.

Seit einigen Wochen bekam sie von einem unbekannten Verehrer, zwei- oder dreimal in der Woche, eine einzelne rote Rose. Morgens, wenn sie ihr kleines Büro betrat, stand sie auf ihrem Schreibtisch in einer schlanken Vase. Nicht nur Izanami, sondern die gesamte Belegschaft auf dieser Etage, rätselten, wer der Unbekannte sein könnte. Einige Kollegen hatten schon Listen eröffnet. Jedes männliche Wesen wurde dort eingetragen und danach durchgestrichen, sobald festgestellt wurde, dieser kam nicht infrage.  
Die blonde Hundedämon galt als schön, obwohl es etliche Wesen gab, die attraktiver aussahen. Doch Izanami hatte immer einen traurigen Blick. Niemals erreichte ihr Lächeln ihre Augen, da sich in ihrem Leben eine Tragödie ereignete. Aus diesem Grund lehnte sie immer wieder Einladungen ab und verhielt sich allen gegenüber zwar freundlich aber sie knüpfte nur wenige Bekanntschaften.  
Dieser Unbekannte jedoch schien Geduld zu haben und sie langsam zu umwerben. Diese zauberhafte stille Weise hatte ihre Neugierde geweckt und die Dämonin fühlte sich auf unbestimmte Art begehrt.

Eine Stimme ließ sie erschrocken herumfahren: "Sind die Bilanzen fertig Miss Tanaka?"  
"Mister Taisho", entfuhr es ihr. Fast im gleichen Augenblick hatte sich Izanami gefangen. Sie ergriff eine Mappe vom Tisch und übergab sie dem zweiten Firmeninhaber der Taisho Corporation.  
Inuyasha nahm den Ordner an sich, sein Blick war jedoch für einen Moment auf die Blume gerichtet. Die blonde Hundedämonin hatte einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl, der Hanyou wollte sich dazu äußern. Doch nichts in den goldenen Augen verriet etwas.  
Mit einem einfachen Danke drehte er sich um und ging zur Tür hinaus.  
Izanami sah ihm hinterher. Gerade kam ihr ein Verdacht. Sollte Inuyasha Taisho der Rosenkavalier sein. Doch dann verwarf sie das wieder. Der Hanyou war bereits mit einem Menschen verheiratet. Seine Frau lebte in Japan und betrieb dort den Higurashischrein.

Die junge Dämonin setzte sich nieder und begann mit ihrer Arbeit. Ihr Blick fiel dabei auf eine kleine Karte. Dort stand nur ein Satz in gedruckten Buchstaben: "Du gehörst mir."  
Es klang schon fast anmaßend und besitzergreifend. Ob dieser Fremde doch böse Absichten hegte?  
Dennoch half diese Karte der jungen Dämonin auch nicht weiter. Wieder kein Hinweis, auf den Unbekannten. Es war fast zum Verzweifeln.  
Ein handgeschriebenes Schriftstück wäre eine Spur gewesen. Selbst ihre vielen Telefonate mit Blumenläden waren erfolglos verlaufen. Nirgendwo gab es den Auftrag, für sie, diese Blumen zu liefern und kein Käufer nahm nur eine einzelne Blume mit.  
Innerlich schwor sich Izanami, eines Tages würde sie herausfinden, wer der Verehrer war.

Kaum hatte Inuyasha das Büro der Buchhalterin verlassen, ging er direkt zu dem seines Bruders. Der Raum war sehr groß und hier gab es nicht nur einen Schreibtisch, sondern eine kleine gemütliche Besucherecke, teilweise durch eine halbhohe Wand vom restlichen Raum getrennt. Bequeme Sessel, eine Couch und ein Tisch standen hier.  
Da außer ihm noch niemand hier war, setzte er sich nieder und genoss den Tee, den ihn die Sekretärin gerade gebracht hatte. Nachdem er die Bilanzen gelesen hatte, schweiften seine Gedanken ab.

Vor 500 Jahren, nachdem sie im Mittelalter Naraku besiegt hatten, musste Kagome zurück in ihre Zeit gehen. Zwar hatte er am Anfang gehofft, dass der Brunnen sich für die schwarzhaarige Frau wieder öffnen würde, doch leider geschah es nicht. So hatte der Hanyou bis zum Tod seiner Freunde in Musashi gelebt, bis er eines Tages das Angebot von Sesshomaru annahm und ein neues Zuhause im westlichen Schloss fand. Am Anfang war das Verhältnis zu dem Älteren und zu dessen Mutter noch sehr distanziert, über die Jahre hinweg änderte sich das jedoch. Sie akzeptierten sich gegenseitig und machten es sich zunutze, die immer reichlicher werdenden Bedürfnisse der Menschen zu erfüllen. So entstand ein großes Imperium. Geschäftsstellen in der ganzen Welt wurden eröffnet. Eines Tages verlegten sie ihren Firmensitz von Japan nach Amerika. Seit dem hatte die Firma noch mehr Erfolg.  
An dem Tag als Kagome zum allerletzten Mal durch den Brunnen hindurch in die Neuzeit gelangte, stand Inuyasha bereits auf dem Schreingelände und zog sie in seine Arme. Bevor die Schwarzhaarige ein Wort herausbrachte, hatte der Hanyou ihr schon einen Heiratsantrag gemacht. Das war nun drei Jahre her und sie hatten allen Grund glücklich zu sein, vor allem da Kagome bald ihr erstes Kind erwartet.

Doch dann passierte etwas, das die Familie in den Grundfesten erschütterte. Um es mit den Worten, von Emi, Sesshomarus Mutter auszudrücken: "Sie waren ruiniert."

2. Kapitel - Problem gelöst?

Der Familienrat tagt und es wird nach einer Lösung gesucht.


End file.
